Animals
An alphabetical list of some animals in our world. Beetle Dogs Appearance The beetle dog is a small creature. They vary in colors and sizes. This creature has 6 legs and 2 to 4 horns on its head. It has soft fur on the top of its head like a dog and a smoth outter shell over its back that resembles a pillbug. Behavior The beetle dog is a very interesting. They are demestocated pets, so their personality varies. For the most part they all hiss, squeek and pur. Most of them enjoy to be cuddled and be rubbed. They all seem to have a sweet spot and regardless of their personality is they will be calmed by this sweet spot. Fire Ferret Appearance The fire ferret has long, soft, reddish-brown fur on most of its body and dark red-brown fur on its short legs. It has a light face with tear markings and robust cranial-dental features. The light face has white badges similar to those of the red panda, but it is possible that each individual can have distinctive markings. Its roundish head has medium-sized upright ears and a black nose and its long bushy tail has alternating red transverse black rings, though the end of the tail is solid black. Behavior The fire ferret is a docile and friendly creature. Once tamed, it can easily be kept as a pet and is obedient and loyal to its owner. The fire ferret can also be trained to do certain stunts. Fluffy Panda Cat Appearance When they are young, a distinct head and feet can be seen, as well as a long, feline tail. However they grow quickly, and could easily reach their adult size overnight if they are given enough too eat. The fully grown Fluffy Panda Cat is extremely furry to the point where you cannot see its limbs hidden under all of its fur. The creature has areas of black fur on its face in contrast to the rest of its body which is covered in a fluffy white coat. Their tail becomes invisible due to all of their fur. Behavior The Fluffy Panda Cat is a docile creature. It sleeps for 13 or more hours each day, and spends most of its waking time eating. They are known to attempt to eat things that are not food, such as clothing and furniture. Their favorite foods are bamboo and fish, and they have a natural affinity for sweetness, in the form of fruits or in candy. Flying Bison Appearance Flying bison have five stomachs, flat manatee-like tails, brown eyes, shaggy white fur, and a brown stripe that runs along their back from tail-tip to forehead, where it terminates in an arrowhead. They have six legs with three toes on each foot. As they are primarily herbivores, flying bison have flat teeth shaped like peanuts, which are spread out on the roof and bottom of the mouth in groups of ten. A fully-grown flyingbison can easily weigh ten tons. They are revered by the Air Nomads for inspiring the art of airbending; the tattoos of an airbending master deliberately imitate the arrow-shaped markings of the bison. Behavior All flying bison employ airbending to fly, using their wide tails to steer through air currents and to defend themselves from attacks. They are also able to use their mouths to airbend. Though fairly docile, flying bison can be fierce and powerful opponents if pressed or enraged, possessing great physical strength and airbending skills, as Appa demonstrated on several occasions. These creatures were the main means of transportation for Air Nomads. It was customary for young Air Nomads to choose a flying bison to be their lifelong companion. Aang chose Appa at the Eastern Air Temple when he was a young child by giving him an apple. At the Northern Air Temple, airbenders held championships for bison polo. This game was played in the air; as airbenders rode their bison, they tried to force the ball with their polo mallet into an opponent's goal. To command their bison to take flight, both Aang and Tenzin use the command "yip-yip".To summon a bison from a distant location, it is possible to use a bison whistle. A sky bison whistle is used the same way as a dog whistle, which blows at a frequency that can be heard by humans but seems very quiet. It alerts the bison and sends it to its caller. Platypus Bear Appearance The platypus bear's fur is mostly brown with a white "V" on its chest similar to that of a sloth bear, and a patch of lighter brown around itseyes. The creature has a large bill lined with jagged teeth and a platypus-like tail. Its front paws are padded with claws and it has large, webbed hind feet. Behavior The platypus bear is quite vicious and is known to attack humans; when it does attack, it uses its clawed paws and its rudder-like tail, which also helps it swim. Platypus bear assaults are even more likely to occur when a baby platypus bear is involved, as a mother platypus bear is very protective of her young. However, despite its wild nature, the platypus bear can also be trained and domesticated, having been used as both a circus animal and a brute enforcer and having been kept as a pet. The platypus bear is capable of standing upright and also lays eggs, rather than giving birth to live young. These eggs can be laid involuntarily when the platypus bear is in a heightened state of emotion, such as fear or anger. The animal is is usually found inland, swimming in rivers and hunting for its favorite food, the se tufish. Polar Bear Dog Appearance The polar bear dog's front legs are stocky and muscular, in contrast to its more slender hind legs. It is covered in a thick white fur coat, which helps it stay warm in the harsh climates of its natural arctic habitat. The polar bear dog has an elongated snout with a black nose and large, bear-like teeth. Its face is framed by two floppy ears and black eyes. The animal also has a long tail. Polar bear dogs are extremely strong creatures and can break through metal using their front paws. Behavior Their vicious behavior is the same with those of real polar bears, though when properly tamed, their behavior is most in line of that of domesticated dogs. Due to their size and seemingly loyal nature, these animals can be trained as mounts to cross the snowy plains of the polar regions. Turtle Duck Appearance The turtle duck has the head, neck, and tail of a duck, but the body, shell, and legs of a turtle. Its neck, tail, and most of its head are light brown or beige in color. A dark brown stripe runs from its bill back over its head. Its shell is dark green and its scaly underside is light green or off white. Behavior The turtle duck tends to be calm and gentle, however, if one is provoked, or a mother's baby is endangered, it will attack the offender by pecking them with its sharp beak. The turtle ducks also flee from anything perceived as a threat.